30 Day OTP Challenge Grimmons
by THE ACETRIP
Summary: I decided to do the 30 Day OTP challenge with Grimmons. This is my first set of fics so suggestions such as Spelling, Grammar and just general set up with the story is well appreciated. These probably won't be updated every day, because I'm lazy and forgetful. Also here's my Tumblr


**Day 1**  
 **30 day OTP Challenge**  
 **Grimmons**  
 **(Griff/Simmons)**

He felt the weight behind him shift and breathe. He let out a lazy sigh, he was comfortable, finally a day where he didn't have to haul Griff's lazy ass outta bed.

"Hey babe you up?"

He heard a quiet voice behind him.

"Yeah, I'm awake," Simmons yawned back.

He felt another shift of weight, the larger man pressed flush up against him. Feeling at peace, he looked at the light filtering through the window. Closing his eyes he felt his husbands hands around his waist, moving down his back, and rubbing his shoulders and down his arms.  
"You feel cold,"  
The voice behind him stated flatly.

"Well you did keep taking most of the covers latst night, again." He quickly interjected

"Oh, sorry,"  
The other said back.

"Well they are here now,"  
Griff stated sarcastically, throwing the blankets on Simmons.

Simmons now in his cocoon of blankets and warmth felt another shift of weight.

"Where are you going," the red haired man worriedly questioned.

"Well I'm obviously not wanted here," he sighed.  
Simmons paused,

"Griff, wait,"

"I'll go make breakfast or something,"

"Griff,"  
Simmons whispered

"Nope sorry leaving,"  
He said as he started walking out of the room

"Dexter, please"  
The former orange soldier suddenly stopped, and slowly turned around.

"What,"  
He stared at his husband, not used to be called by his first name.

"I love you," Simmons tried to recover himself, while Griff stood there stunned.

"What did you just call me," he questioned in a dangerously low tone.

"I-I U-umm uhh," Simmons squealed. Griff slowly turned around and walked towards the bed, eyeing the blanket bound man.

"U-u-uh, G-Griff, w-what, I didn't me.."  
Griff stopped him by putting his hand over the others mouth. He stared into his husbands bright green eyes, now filled with worry. Griff slowly leaned down, removing his hand and replacing it with his lips. A Wide eyes Simmons gasped, and Griff slowly pulled away, and smiled calmly.

"Did I actually scare you," he chuckled casually.

"Y-yeah" Simmons squeaked indignantly.

"I'll make it up to you, then" Griff chuckled while climbing atop his trapped husband.

"G-Griff! Get off of me" Simmons pouted.

"Nope"

"YES!" The other squawked back, his voice almost cracking.

Griff kissed his husbands fore head calmly. He carefully pulled the man out of his cocoon and kissed him again.

"I love you too, for all it worth now," he kissed him again. Carefully climbing over him and back into bed.  
With Griff settled back into his spot on the bed.

"You look sexy like that,"  
Griff said lustily, glancing his bedmate through hooded eyes.  
Simmons crawled over to his lover, smirking.

"You don't look that bad either,"  
Crawling atop Griff, straddling his lap, he leaned down and nuzzled into the mans neck, feeling his scruff.  
In return Griff rubbed his hands up and down Simmons back. Pulling at the hem of the mans shirt. Simmons sat up with a grunt and pulled off his sleep shirt.

"Oh god," Griff moaned breathily, rubbing and touching every bit of his lover he could reach.

"As much as I'm turned on right now, I don't think we have time to do this" Simmons noted as he glanced at the clock.

"Oh come on now, ya got me all worked up" Griff complained.

Simmons gave a contemplating look at the clock then back at his love underneath him. He smiled "but we could cuddle for a while." He suggested quietly.

"Naked" Griff questioned?

"Obviously"

Griff sat up and pulled off his shirt as Simmons shifted his PJ pants and boxers off.  
Griff glanced at Simmons and gave a small sigh before pulling his own underwear off.

He rolled over and wrapped his arms around the other. Griff kissed the other man's back and trailed kisses up to his neck. Then gave a small sigh.

"God damnit I love you so fucking much"


End file.
